Gamora (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Gamora is a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She appears as the deuteragonist of Guardians of the Galaxy and the tritagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, one of the main protagonists of Avengers Infinity War and a minor antagonist protagonist of Avengers: Endgame. Personality Gamora is stoic, distant, honourable, easily irritated, aggressive, and ruthless, but also caring, protective, supportive and motherly Initially, Gamora is cold and harden due to her father's poor treatment of herself and her sister, Nebula. Most of her life, Gamora was turned into a weapon into her father. After learning what the orb contained, Gamora does care what will happen if Ronan gets the stone that he will destroy Xandar and kill many innocent people. After living among enemies for years, she would be glad to die beside friends. Gamora makes it obvious that unlike her father and sister, she seeks redemption for her past mistakes. However, while keeping on a stoic demeanor, Gamora is actually caring and kind to her friends whom she considers family. She has a conflict in herself for her feelings for Peter, and even defended Rocket when her sister, Nebula, continued to call him a fox. Gamora is very protective of her friends; even though she initially tells Peter to gain his father's love and respect, but learning Ego's true colors, Gamora later wants to protect Peter from his biological father. Because of her past crimes, Gamora wants to redeem herself and restrains from killing. It is shown Gamora tries not to kill, as she only restrained the men that tried to kill them and also merely knock out the Guards rather than killing them when she was escaping. Also, she never intended to kill Peter when stealing the orb from him, but only did it if it was necessary. Gamora was also shown to be easily irritated by Drax the Destroyer. However, she has shown that she now has some patience for his antics. While a changed woman, Gamora has in fact, several aggressive sides on her part. Gamora threatened to break Mantis' jaw if she touched her to hide her attraction to Peter Quill. Gamora also has complicated feelings for Peter. When they first met, Gamora was hesitant to kill him, but only did it out of reluctance when Peter put up a fight. While she is ignorant to Peter's lingo, Gamora is shown to be sympathetic to Quill after Yondu dies and consoles him during the funeral. However, she is nonetheless attracted to and protective of Peter and might even reciprocate feelings Quill feels for her. She eventually did and they kicked up their relationship to the next level and Gamora was more open about their relationship in the future. Before she died at her father's hands, Gamora told Quill that he was the thing she loved more than anything in the world. Powers and Abilities Appearance Gamora is a beautiful young woman with black hair with red and purple highlights. She mostly wears it down, and sometimes wears it in a bun. She also has green skin and several markings either from being tortured, or the fact her race also has the same markings that Gamora has * First appearance: Hair tied back in a braid, black leather armory and breastplate, lighter black shirt that covers her fore-arms, shoulder, black boots and leggings * (second appaearance:) see-through tank top with leatherly black vest-like gear showing her bare arms and chest and black wrist ands, black leatherly pants, black boots and belt holding her sword and weapons. * (Prisoner attire:) Prisoner uniform that consists of yellow tanktop and pants, hair tied back * She later reverts to her original wear before joining the Ravengers to save Xandar. ** Leatherly red jumpsuit with brown belt, black jacket flaps on the front, leather red pands, black boots * Her final costume was a long black dress with black boots and her hair down. Early Life Gamora, as a young girl, loved her biological parents very much. Her father was often never involved in diplomacy.. However, her relationship with her family did not last forever. The Mad Titan Thanos had his minions kill half of the Population on Gamora's planet and came to adopt her because of her free spirit. Thanos kept her and raised Gamora as his own. However, he harshly treated her and her sister, often making Gamora and Nebula fight in combat and the latter of the two would fail while the other prevailed. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Gamora was on the spaceship when Ronan the Accuser was told by Korath the Pursuer that the orb was taken by a Ravager and Yondu's adoptive son, a thief who went by the name "Star-Lord" Her actions led her to be under arrest by Nova Corps. When they were at the Kyln, Peter Quill saved her life from a group of criminals who wanted to kill her. She informed Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon about her four million units deal with the Collector. They swore to split it into four ways. They were able to escape on the Kyln. During their time on Knowhere, Gamora tells Peter of her life with Thanos and Quill tells her about his life on Earth. Throughout the film, Gamora and Quill grow close with one another. During the battle of Xandar, Gamora yelled for Peter to take her hand while he was being ripped apart. Her, along with the rest of the Guardians came in to their defense and they defeated Ronan the Accuser once and for all. Gamora tries to persuade Peter to not give Udonta the stone, but unknown to her and Yondu, Peter switched the orbs and gave his foster father the one containing the troll toy. When Udonta leaves, Peter shows her that he indeed switched them out and kept the real orb, much to Gamora's amusement. She points out that Yondu was going to kill him, but Peter tells her that he was the only known family that he ever had. However, Gamora tells him that Yondu is not the only family he's got. The team later grieves for the loss of Groot while others celebrate. Gamora was with Peter when he learned that he was half-human and half-alien, which presents with her saying that's why he held the power stone as long as he did. Later aboard their ship, Gamora notices Peter listening to Ain't No Mountain High Enough and begins moving a little bit to the beat. Gamora states they will follow his lead, and calls him by his alias. Peter claims they'll do "a bit of both." ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' After Udonta's death, Gamora admitted she had romantic feelings for Star-Lord. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' The Guardians of the Galaxy responded to the distress call sent out by the Statesman after the Asgardian ship was attacked by Thanos and his Black Order. Gamora was concerned with helping people in distress, while Rocket Raccoon and Star-Lord were interested in how much they could get as a reward. Upon arrival at the origin of the distress call, they found the Statesman destroyed and recovered Thor from the wreckage. Gamora was taken with Thor's physique, much to the discomfort of Star-Lord who began imitating the Asgardian king. Thor recounted his encounter with Thanos to the Guardians, telling them that the Mad Titan was after the Infinity Stones. With two in his possession, and two safely on Earth, Thor surmised that Thanos was heading to Knowhere to get the Reality Stone, which was in the possession of the Collector. Thor also mentioned that no one knew where the Soul Stone was, to which Gamora reacted uncomfortably. Thor, along with Rocket and Groot, headed to Nidavellir to forge a weapon to kill Thanos with, while Gamora accompanied Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, and Mantis to Knowhere.On the way to Knowhere, Gamora took Star-Lord to one side and made him promise to kill her if Thanos captured her. Gamora told him that she knew something that Thanos could never know. Star-Lord asked her what it was, but Gamora refused to tell him, stating that he would be in danger if he knew as well. As they embraced each other their moment was interrupted by Drax the Destroyer, who was "mastering" the art of being invisible by standing totally still. Arriving at Knowhere, the Guardians of the Galaxy then headed to the Collector's Museum to find Thanos threatening the Collector and demanding to know where the Reality Stone was. Sensing an opportunity, Gamora attacked Thanos, stabbing him in the neck with Godslayer and then plunging the dagger that he gave her into his chest. As Thanos died, Gamora broke down crying. As she did, Thanos' voice rang out, telling her that he was sure she still cared about him.Thanos had already obtained the Reality Stone, and had staged the entire event. The Reality Stone revealed the true nature of Knowhere; burning and destroyed with Thanos alive and well. Taking Gamora hostage, the Guardians attempted to save her, but Thanos used the Reality Stone to temporarily take out Drax and Mantis. Star-Lord aimed his Quad Blasters at Thanos, threatening to kill him if he did not let Gamora go. Gamora reminded Star-Lord of his promise and he reluctantly pointed the weapon at her with Thanos tempting him to shoot her. After confessing their love for each other, Star-Lord finally worked up the courage and resolve to shoot Gamora, but Thanos used the Reality Stone to turn the weapon's discharge into bubbles. Telling Star-Lord he liked him, Thanos used the Space Stone to transport away from Knowhere. Gamora was brought to Thanos' throne room as he tried to reconnect with his lost daughter but she rebuffed his offer of food, throwing the food he offered to his throne, which she bitterly said she always hated. Thanos recalled that she had told him that for twenty years, but he had hoped that one day Gamora would have sat in the throne after him. Gamora reminisces on how she was young when Thanos took her and rebuffed his belief that he saved her, saying that she was happy in Zen-Whoberi, which Thanos countered by saying on how her planet was so overpopulated that children had no homes and to survive, her people had to hound the planet for scraps and he was the one who saved her planet. Gamora bitterly said that he did it by wiping out half of the Zehobereis and Thanos simply said that it is a small price to pay for salvation. As the talk became more tense, with Gamora rejecting all that Thanos believed and expressing her hatred for him and everything he taught her, Thanos told Gamora that it was because of what he taught her that she became the fiercest woman in the galaxy and he trusted her enough to find the Soul Stone; Gamora sarcastically apologized for failing him. Thanos calmly told her that he was disappointed in her not because she failed him, but because she had found the Soul Stone and lied to him about it. Thanos took Gamora to see Nebula, who he captured after she snuck aboard the Sanctuary II, suspended in a field with her cybernetic body parts pulled apart. Thanos tortured her in front of Gamora to make her reveal the location of the Soul Stone. After telling Thanos that she did not know its location, Thanos accessed Nebula's memory and had Nebula play it back via a hologram projection from her eye showing Gamora telling her sister that she had found the map to the Soul Stone and burned it, with Thanos revealing he had never been fooled by Gamora's lie and was simply waiting for the right moment to expose it. Torturing Nebula some more, Gamora finally relented and told Thanos the Stone was on the planet Vormir. Gamora, giving in after watching Nebula being tortured, reluctantly led Thanos to a planet called Vormir, which is where they meet the Red Skull who guided them to the obtaining the Soul Stone. Red Skull explained to Thanos that he needed a sacrifice of a loved one to be given the Infinity Stone, by throwing that person off the cliff to their death. Gamora, upon hearing this, unleashed her bitter resentment for Thanos' seeming lack of love for anyone by laughing and saying how she had dreamed that Thanos would be punished for all he had done, and that the moment is finally there as the universe found Thanos unworthy, because he loved no one but himself. Thanos turned around and revealed tears, which she believed was due to his failure and continued to taunt him. Unfortunately, Thanos was crying because he would have to sacrifice Gamora as he truly loved Gamora as his daughter. Genuinely surprised and for a brief moment, almost happy, Gamora still quickly attempted suicide to prevent Thanos obtaining the stone, but Thanos easily turned her dagger to bubbles and tearfully apologized and, while still in tears, dragged her over to the cliff and threw her to her death. Thanos then awakened with the Soul Stone in his hand. After Thanos snapped his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet, he was transported to the Soulworld inside the Soul Stone. There, Gamora's soul met Thanos and calmly asked if he had done it and the resigned Thanos told her he had achieved his goal. Gamora asked what did it cost and Thanos sadly smiled and said it cost him everything, referring to how she was the only thing he loved. Apparently accepting defeat, Gamora sadly smiled before Thanos returned to reality. Following her sacrifice on Vormir, Gamora's soul was transported into the Soul Stone, where she reverted to a child form similar to when she'd first met Thanos. After he successfully wiped out half of the universe's population, Thanos' consciousness briefly traveled into the Soulworld, where he faced his adoptive daughter. Gamora, turning to meet her adoptive father, asked if he completed his mission, to which he agreed. When she asked what it had cost him, the Mad Titan solemnly remarked that it cost everything he had. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Gamora from 2014 turned against her adoptive father, Thanos, and went to join her siste,r Nebula, from 2023. She some how disappeared, as she was not seen at Stark's funeral, with Quill determined to find her. Relationships Peter Quill/Star-Lord When they first met, Gamora tried attacking Peter for the Power stone contained in the orb and Peter began picking up a fight with her. During their brief imprionment in the Kyln, Peter learned many people in the prison wanted Gamora dead due yo her association to Ronan. He later saves her from being killed by Drax the Destroyer, and convincing him to spare Gamora in order to lure Ronan, the man who killed Drax's wife and daughter.Throughout the film, Peter and Gamora slowly warm up to each other and developing potential feelings for one another. After Ronan stole the orb, Peter and Gamora finally became Friends after Gamora said she was happy to die among her newfound friends. Gamora immediately went to save Peter without hesitation when he was seemingly being ripped apart by the Power Stone. Gamora also had fallen in love with Peter, but she wanted to keep her feelings a secret. By the second film, Gamora and Quill are closer than the original and are best friends but both keep their attractions toward each other a secret. However, no matter how many times she denies it, Gamora has a romantic attraction to Peter Quill. He would also often tell her a story he'd tell all the children: that David Hasselhoff was his father. On Sovereign, Peter begins apparently flirting with Ayesha, but stops when he notices that Gamora is looking at him, telling him to "shut up". She shows a hint of jealousy when she sees Quill flirting with Ayesha the High Priestess, but says nothing about it. However, she does interrupt their exchange before the conversation grows any further. Mantis later identified in front of Gamora that Quill was romantically in love with Gamora. However, when Peter did confess his feelings for her, by asking what they would do with their "unspoken" thing, but it turned into a fight. Gamora worried for Peter's safety when they learned his father, Ego, killed all his children. Later, Gamora submitted herself to Peter Quill and they began a sexual, romantic relationship as Boyfriend and girlfriend. However, the two of them admitted their love to each other too late. Parents Gamora had fiercely cared about her parents, even embittered by Thanos. Nebula Gamora was close to her sister, Nebula, when they were growing up. However, Thanos had them fighting against each other, despite their closeness. This left Nebula embittered, as she always hated that Gamora was the more favored. When they were adults, Nebula thought that when she was "killing" Gamora outside of Knowhere, as she rightfully believed Ronan and Thanos would kill her painfully. When Gamora was given custody of her imprisoned sister, she coldly told Ayesha that Nebula's bounty was worth more. However, she was very remorseful when Nebula revealed her true reason of hating her sister. By Avengers: Infinity War, Gamora loved Nebula, enough to tell Thanos about the location of the Soul Stone so that he would stop torturing her. Nebula was very sadden to learn of Gamora's death at the hands of her father. The Black Order It is unknown what Gamora's relationships with her adoptive siblings, the Black Order, was like, but considered that Gamora and Nebula only considered each other as siblings, it probably was not healthy. Drax the Destroyer Drax attempted to kill Gamora when they first met each other. However, he has changed his opinion of her, considering Gamora one of his friends. When Nebula insulted her, Drax took a blaster to temporarily detain Nebula, and claiming that no one talked to his friends like that. Rocket Raccoon Gamora first met Rocket on Xandar when they were all attacking Peter Quill. He called her the "lackey of a homicidal maniac" without even getting to know her. Gamora had even called him "rodent," but eventually learned that he was hurting on the inside. By Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2, Gamora and Rocket were very good friends, as she was using his Aero-Rig inventions and was worried about Rocket when he would not answer the communicator. When she went to go save Quill, Rocket knocked Gamora out with a stun blaster because he didn't want to lose her. In Endgame, Rocket was sadden by losing everyone who was killed in the snap, including Gamora. Thor Gamora first met Thor when they were late rescuing the Asgardiansand was attracted to his muscles but eventually stopped when Quill told him to stop. He nearly went to kill her for her father killing his brother but refrained when he was told she was nothing like Thanos. Trivia * Gamora was portrayed by Zoe Saldana in Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and Avengers: Infinity War. * She and Quill were dating in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. * In Guardians of the Galaxy, Gamora claims that Thanos killed her entire race and her parents in front of her. However, Avengers: Infinity War reveals that half her race was killed off and Thanos distracted her with balancing a knife. * Before Zoe Saldana was cast as Gamora: Gina Carano, Rachel Nichols, Adrianne Palicki, Olivia Wilde and Thandie Newtonwere all considered for the role. Navigation Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Lovers Category:Siblings